Anahel
Basic Statistics Name: Anahel Known As: Anahel, Tears, Annie, etc. Age: 87 Class: Bard/Rogue (Currently lvl 16) Occupation: Entertainer, Spy, Thief, Actress, Singer, Secretary, Waitress... Race: Moon Elf Alignment: Chaotic Neutral (True Alignment Title: Opportunist) Country of Origin: Waterdeep Deity: Fenmarel Mestarine Personal Dogma(s): The world is a harsh and unforgiving place, with uncompromising demands on those who would forge their own path. Live on the edge, unbound by the conventions of society in a spirit of constant self-reinvention. ''Rely not on others for protection, for betrayal comes easily, but on the skills of camouflage, deception and secrecy. Ownership defines what is right, and possession is 9/10ths of ownership. ''Change and excitement are the spice of life. There is no good, or evil, only those with the willingness and the talent to achieve what they desire--and those without. Anything within reach is up for the taking, but greediness is unbecoming. “The world belongs to those with the Vivacious Voracity, the Conniving Compulsions, and the Conviction, to seize it. The world, is endless.” ~Ana. Physical Statistics Height: 5'5" Weight: 85lbs., soaking wet. Skin Tone: Pale alabaster, smooth and faintly glowing with the light of Selune Eye Color: Bright, Emerald Green, almost cat-eyes Hair: Long, Silver-blonde, bone straight and past her shoulders Unique features: The sharp, chiseled cheek bones and jawline.. Oh, and the double-take when you realize it's her, and not her twin brother, (or vice versa.) Accent: In common, a light Chondathan accent, very specifically notable as originating from Waterdeep, her 'natural' voice is a bit rough and thick from spending years on the streets, but she keeps a very tight leash on it, her cultured accent only slipping when under extreme duress; In Elven, faint Evereskan accent. Relations: Identical Twin Brother: Anihal; Mother: Deceased; Father: Unknown Description Summary A veil of long silver-blonde hair cascading down around her shoulders, falling into bright, sparkling emerald eyes set above high cheek bones and generous pouting lips, and a strong delicate jaw leave no doubt as to their relation, Anahel and Anihal are indeed twin moon elves. Her eyes flash with yellow streaks of gold in certain lights, and a dancer's body with curvaceous hips and tempting, if not overly generous cleavage shown off in an almost skin tight, rich satin dress catch maybe more than her fair share of stares as she saunters gracefully into the room. Flirty, beguiling, devious, manipulative, trouble-maker--Any and all of the above will do. There's a good chance she's putting on an act no matter what she's doing, even if the only one in the room that knows it is her brother. A talented bard whether it's singing, dancing, or playing music and an able thief--and spy and assassin if necessary, all with a flare for the darker sides of life. She uses two distinctive styles, as a captivating distraction while others ply their trade in the background, or slipping through the shadows herself to stalk out prey like any good predator. "Tears" for short has no true loyalties outside of her twin, and well, maybe her God (Fenmarel Mestarine.) Sorrow, Beauty, Deception and a Dagger would be her calling card. A particular distaste for humans and/or men would be surprising considering how much time she spends around them but it's certainly there--in her eyes most everything is either "prey" or "predator." Anahel is the oldest by about five minutes, their mother dying a few minutes after her brother's birth, after bestowing their respective names like either a prophesy or a curse, and they have been mostly inseperable ever since. Growing up in the City of Splendors has left her with a somewhat less than stereotypical view of nature; she is not a "woodsy" elf. Although she does appreciate the beauty of elven cities, raw uncivilised nature is not exactly her preferred setting. She spends quite a lot of time in taverns and around bars, but she is very careful not to consume alcohol herself, considering it more valuable as a weapon than a way to relax. And despite showing all that smooth, pale glowing skin, she'd be just as happy to let her "companions" drink themselves into a stupor and forget that she never actually slept with them. She strongly dislikes birds, specifically the domestic types like parrots, and despises getting rained on -- it ruins dresses! She's certainly beautiful, and quite happy to play the charming innocent lass mostly unaware of her seductive gait, hiding the fact that behind the light playful laughter and pleasant smiles is a firm, steel resolve to survive. Even her brother would give pause and take note when the warmth fades away from her eyes, leaving them cold and dark, when she folds inward, leaving her face like a beautiful porcelean mask, smooth and emotionless as her body goes ridged with a motionless tension, ready to spring and sink in fangs. The birth of that icy look, or rather the final crystillization of it's decades of developement, was a secret they shared with no one, the violent, near-death experience that eventually drove them from their childhood haunts and set them on the road away from Waterdeep. Bardic History/Spells: The twins originally spent their formative early couple of decades in an Orphanage in Waterdeep, where Anahel first learned to play a variety of instruments, notably: Piano, Lyre, Violin, and Panpipes, but she has a knack for picking up instruments and improvising. Given her name, it should hardly be surprising that her musical repritiore leans heavily towards dark, contemplative, sad songs, sometimes even morose and depressing, rather than the cheery, uplifting and perky stereotype that persists for most minstrels. And true to her namesake, in battle she often raises her voice into a mournful wail, striking fear and sorrow into the hearts of her enemies. Build & Personality Strength: 10 Dexterity: 16 Constitution: 12 Wisdom: 10 Intelligence: 14 Charisma: 15 Character Concept Related Skills: Bluff, Disguise, Persuade, Perform, Tumble, Sleight of Hand, Pick Lock, Disable Trap Character Concept Related Feats: Curse Song, Extra Music, Lingering Song Category: PC Category:PC